


You Can't Buy Love but You Can Rent It

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Gay, Kissing, Legend is Oblivious, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Pre-Canon, Ravio is a Dork, Ravio-Centric, set before the events of LU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: No more taking pity on Mr. Hero, even if he was handsome and selfless and his best customer. No more, or Link might realize he had a crush and never come back, or worse, spread a rumor about Ravio’s willingness to cut a deal if he liked someone. It would be horrible for business, so he swore to himself up and down that night, laying in bed as Link’s kiss still tickled his cheek, that he would never bargain again.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Have a Nice Gay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 28
Kudos: 413





	You Can't Buy Love but You Can Rent It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! More ravioli content, yay!! This one is pre-LU but it's still 100% Legend being an oblivious dork. I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!! (Also, bonus points to anyone who knows the song I took the title from!)

Ravio had only known the hero for a few months, but already his curiosity was piqued. The Hero was aloof, irritable, fun to tease, and _very_ handsome. Not to mention he hadn’t put up much of a fuss when Ravio had set up shop in his house. He wasn’t easily infatuated though, especially not with customers--and Link was the source of most of his income at this point. It had been a combination of things over frequent visits that had finally developed his curiosity into genuine interest.

First it had been the fact that Link never haggled. Everyone tried to haggle with him--and for good reason, his prices were unfair and he often changed them based on who came in. The first few times Link had come by, Ravio had asked for far more than the items were worth, but Link hadn’t said a word in response, just grumbled with a frown as he counted out the rupees. It was great business, and Ravio continued to raise the prices knowing Link would pay. After a few weeks Ravio couldn’t keep himself from asking though, leaning over a table with a sly grin on his face.

“Mr. Hero, why don’t you haggle with me?” Ravio asked, watching from under his hood as Link counted out rupees for the items he’d come for. The hero shrugged, glancing up through his bangs with his usual stony face.

“This is your livelihood. Who am I to demand lower prices, I know how hard it is to survive.” Link huffed, pushing the rupees across the table and grabbing his things.

Ravio was shocked into silence, watching the hero leave with raised eyebrows. After that he lowered his prices only for Link, and if the other noticed he didn’t say anything about it. Ravio was a con artist of sorts, a business man who quite enjoyed swindling weary travelers out of their money, but he wasn’t cruel. Link was right, it was hard to make a living these days, and the injuries the hero would stumble into his shop with occasionally only proved the point further.

So maybe Ravio had a bit of a soft spot for the blonde and pink-haired hero. So what. He wasn’t losing his touch, oh no, he was simply extending the same kindness that Link had shown him… But from the first curiosity quickly came the second, and with Ravio’s careful mask already cracked slightly for a certain hero, it was no surprise Link managed to break through it again soon after.

The second time Ravio should have seen coming. He should’ve been prepared, and yet, when Link stumbled into his shop just before closing one night with a hand gripping a bleeding wound on his stomach, Ravio couldn’t bring himself to keep up the sly merchant act. The hero looked like he hadn’t slept in days, bags under his eyes and blood staining his red tunic even darker. Ravio didn’t have much of an idea of what Link did on his adventure and he tended to not ask questions--better for business. He couldn’t have himself getting attached to anyone, that could only lead to bad business decisions after all. But instead of burying his concern like he would have for any other person, Ravio simply stood behind a table as Link approached, mentally counting his inventory.

“Red potion.” Link grit out, digging for his wallet with shaking hands.

Ravio nodded quickly, ducking under the table to grab the potion and the first aid kit. He was _not_ getting a soft spot for the hero, oh no, it would just be bad business if his best customer dropped dead so soon--

There was a thump on the table above and Ravio popped his rabbit hood back up to find Link leaning against the edge, rupees on the counter. His usual mask of indifference or irritation was completely gone, eyes squeezed tight and face pale. This was not good, Link looked on the verge of passing out and Ravio… he couldn’t just stand by. With a sigh Ravio stood, walking around to Link’s side and putting an arm around his back securely. He led the other into the back, grabbing the medical supplies on the way and gently sitting Link on the couch.

“What are you--” Link mumbled, but Ravio shushed him quickly, thrusting the red potion into his free hand while he opened the kit. Link watched him through tired eyes for a moment before slowly drinking the potion, grimacing at the bitter taste.

Ravio tapped the hand that was clamped over the wound and Link hissed as he let go, revealing the tear and wound beneath. Ravio set to work, lifting up Link’s tunic--wow, those were some muscles--and cleaning the wound, ignoring the hiss from above with a small smirk. The potion was working, the bleeding coming to a stop and the wound closing minutely, but Link had taken quite a nasty hit and the stab wound would need to be bandaged for sure. The hero grumbled over him, trying to push Ravio’s hands out of the way.

“Stop moving, you’re going to make it bleed again.” Ravio huffed, batting Link’s hands away and securing a large piece of gauze over the wound. “How’d you get hurt anyway? It’s a pretty nasty cut…”

Link sighed heavily, sinking back into the couch. “I found a group of Moblins attacking some travelers. It should’ve been an easy fight but I got distracted helping a kid escape and took a hit while covering her.”

Ravio hummed as if he were barely listening. Internally however, his heart was melting. Link always came off so aloof and disinterested, but in reality he was the kind of person who’d take a sword to the side to save a group of strangers. Most of Ravio’s customers were travelers, self-proclaimed heroes, monarchs and mages looking for new magical items. Link never called himself a hero, but he was, and he was selfless to boot. There weren’t a lot of people like that around these days. Ravio finished bandaging the wound and looked up to find Link watching him with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Uhm…” Link coughed, looking away quickly. “What do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Hero.” Ravio replied, closing his kit as his heart raced. “You can sit and rest for a while. I’m just going to go close up shop.”

Ravio hurried out of the room before Link could reply, clutching the kit to his chest as his face heated. Thank goodness for his hood, he couldn’t trust his face right now. He locked the door and turned over the sign, busing himself with his closing routine while trying not to think about the man in the back. Link’s rupees still sat on the counter, the correct amount for one bottle of red potion but far too much money according to Ravio’s heart. And that was no good, no no no, he would not let himself show Link any more favoritism than he already had been just because he might have _feelings_ for the hero. Nope. Bad for business. Ravio scooped the rupees into his pouch with a sigh, still feeling conflicted about it as a knock sounded from behind him. Ravio jumped slightly, but turned to find a sheepish looking Link standing in the doorway to the back.

“I should probably get going…” Link announced, and Ravio nodded mutely as he walked back around to the front of the shop. Link paused for a moment, before meeting Ravio’s eyes with his sparkling blue ones. He cracked a small, lopsided smile, and Ravio felt his resolve crack. “Thanks, Ravio.”

That had been the last time Ravio had seen the hero, and every day he found his mind wandering towards thoughts of Link. How he was doing, if he was taking care of himself, what he might need the next time he came by. Each time Ravio acquired a new item he wondered if Link would like it, thought about what price he’d be willing to sell it for just to him… It wasn’t long until the hero returned thankfully, looking just as handsome as ever and much better since the last time he’d seen him. That irritated look was back on his face and Ravio felt his heart beat faster as Link walked towards the tables, peering at the new items on their surfaces.

“Mr. Hero, nice to see you again. What can I do for you today?” Ravio chirped, a bit more happily than he would for any other customer, but Link didn’t seem to notice.

“How much to buy the Ice Rod?” he asked, voice level, and Ravio drummed his fingers on the table in thought.

“For you, I’ll sell it for 800 rupees.” Ravio finally decided, watching Link’s face from the corner of his eye. The hero deflated, pulling out his wallet and sifting through his savings with a frown.

“I’m short by a hundred. I’ll come back--” Link began, turning to go, and for a split second Ravio lost his composure. He hadn’t seen Link in weeks, he didn’t know how long it would be before the hero returned, and that small bud of curiosity inside him longed for more time.

“Wait!” Ravio called before he could think better of it, and when Link turned back with raised eyebrows he felt his mask crack further. “I, uh, may be willing to bargain.”

“I don’t think I have anything worth offering. Most of my stuff is rented from you as it is,” Link huffed, but turned back to the merchant nonetheless.

Crap, now Ravio had to think of something. What the hell was he doing, bargaining with some random customer for an item that was arguably worth far more than 800 rupees. He’s gotten soft, but, right now Ravio would do anything to spend just a minute longer with the hero. What could he ask for that Link would be able and willing to give, to make this transaction seem like a fair trade and not let him realize Ravio had a bit of a crush…

Oh.

That was perfect.

“I’m willing to give it to you for 800 rupees, if… you give me a kiss.” Ravio announced with what little theatrics he could still manage with his heart racing and his persona wavering under those cool blue eyes.

Ravio had expected a response. A reaction. A quick no even. But Link simply looked at him with the same expression, one eyebrow raised as if he were actually _considering_ the offer. Link looked into his wallet again, and finally shrugged.

“Yeah, alright.” he replied, and Ravio watched in shock as Link counted out 800 rupees. Ravio blinked, dumbstruck, then quickly collected himself while his mind reeled. Link looked at him expectantly, and Ravio felt a grin form on his face.

Ravio pulled back his hood slightly and pointed to his cheek, and softly, far more so than he’d ever thought the hero could be, Link placed his lips there. It only lasted a second before he was pulling away, but Ravio knew he could drag the moment into a lifetime in his memory, blush creeping onto his face as he straightened back up. Link didn’t seem fazed--in fact, he only looked on expectantly, and Ravio quickly took the Ice Rod off the table and handed it over.

“Th-thank you for doing business!” Ravio called as Link left, and the moment the door closed he sunk into a crouch, face in his hands and heart racing a mile a minute.

What had he gotten himself into?

Ravio promised himself that was the first and last time he’d ever pull a stunt like that again. No more taking pity on Mr. Hero, even if he was handsome and selfless and his best customer. No more, or Link might realize he had a crush and never come back, or worse, spread a rumor about Ravio’s willingness to cut a deal if he liked someone. It would be horrible for business, so he swore to himself up and down that night, laying in bed as Link’s kiss still tickled his cheek, that he would never bargain again.

That lasted a few days, until Link returned and Ravio’s mind flooded with the desire for another kiss. Hylia help him, he knew he must look like an idiot, speeding through his sales pitch and scrambling to retrieve whatever items Link purchased. Unfortunately the hero had enough to pay, and left after not even five minutes, the door swinging shut resolutely behind him. Ravio whined into his hands, ears bright red. This was not good. He would need to come up with a strategy and a way to keep himself together when Link was around if he was going to be such a mess around him. Link acted oblivious, but Ravio knew better than to trust appearances. His own tended to be carefully crafted, and he wouldn’t put it past Link to have a mask on too.

He’d thought his own mask was unbreakable before he’d met Link, though… Maybe if he worked on it, Ravio could figure out what was under the hero’s. He remembered the soft blush, the vulnerability he’d witnessed that one night, and just like that Ravio threw caution to the wind.

And so, instead of trying to control his feelings, Ravio came up with a plan. Operation Seduce Mr. Hero. It was a bad plan and he knew it, but Ravio wanted to get closer to Link, and since the hero seemed to be a hoarder of magical items, well… what better way to a man’s heart then through his wallet, right?

Ravio had just finished the last touches on his plan, hood absent and smirk on his face, when Link arrived next. From the look on his face he’d fallen into his trap instantly. Set in the center of the end table was a massive sword, gleaming in the light of the shop and practically begging to be used. Link’s eyes were glued to the blade the moment he entered, and Ravio grinned as his plan was set in motion.

“How much,” Link asked, a hint of desperation in his voice, and Ravio’s act began.

“I’m afraid it’s not for sale…” Ravio drawled, watching Link set his jaw in determination. “This sword is practically priceless.”

“If it’s not for sale then why display it?” Link asked with a hint of frustration, and Ravio smirked.

“Well… I suppose I could part with it in exchange for…” Ravio hummed for a moment, watching Link lean forward with eager eyes. “How about a date? You take me out for dinner and I’ll let you rent the sword.”

Link blinked, looking at Ravio curiously for a moment. “A date?”

“Is that too steep a price for you, Mr. Hero?” Ravio asked, pushing down worry as it wormed to the surface. He’d never had his hood off in front of Link before, and while the man stared at him he felt his cheeks begin to heat self consciously.

“No, I just…” Link looked a bit confused, then shrugged. “Whatever it takes, I guess. I’ll take your deal.”

And that was the beginning of the end for Ravio. Link began spending less and less money as Ravio substituted his prices in with kisses, dates, and other alternative ways of payment. Sometimes Link would insist on paying for something and that was fine, it was sweet really, but Ravio far preferred the evenings he spent with the other to any amount of rupees. Link was shy and closed off at first but after a few dates he opened up, letting himself laugh and smile, and Ravio’s heart melted each time. They’d become real friends, Link stopping by the shop to hang out once in a while now, sharing stories of his adventures and bringing Ravio new items when he found duplicates. Link was sweet, kind, selfless, a real hero, and he’d completely stolen Ravio’s heart.

As the months wore on though Ravio couldn’t help but feel disheartened. His plan had gone well, and despite him being close with Link now it just wasn’t what he’d imagined. Ravio wanted _more_ , yet he knew exactly why that wouldn’t happen. He’d lured Link into dates with items and discounts, not with his charm. They had a great time, but Link never initiated anything more. He’d never spoken of a partner, never seemed interested in anyone, and Ravio had a sad feeling in his heart that Link just wasn’t interested in that stuff at all.

Sure, Ravio and Link held hands. They went to plays and had picnics together. They’d even exchanged a few kisses here and there, on the cheek or hand, but Link never seemed fazed by the affection. It was as if he didn’t think anything of it, and that soft blush never emerged again no matter how close they became. Link was a true gentleman, but even as things became more friendly between them he didn’t stray from politeness. Ravio knew it was his fault for initiating the whole relationship wrong, and with a heavy heart he realized he should stop leading himself on by continuing the bargaining.

It had been a few weeks since their last date, and Ravio had stopped tempting Link with fancy new items. The hero had been in just the day before to restock and had seemed a bit confused by the lack of upselling, but neither had said anything of it. Ravio had been sad to see him go yet again, with no promise of a next return or dinner later that week or a parting kiss, but he knew it was better this way. He hadn’t expected Link to come back so soon though, the bell over his door sounding just before closing and drawing Ravio from the back. He paused in the doorway, eyes wide as he took in the frustrated face of Link behind the tables, and it took him a moment to slip the merchant persona back on before approaching.

“Mr. Hero, what a surprise! I didn’t expect you back so soon--”

“You’re closing up, right?” Link interrupted, blue eyes narrowed on Ravio.

“Uh, yes, I am.” Ravio replied with a hint of confusion, and Link nodded stiffly.

“Alright, I’m taking you out when you’re done then.”

Ravio blinked in surprise, but Link simply fixed him with a determined gaze. “O-kay, just give me a few minutes to close up.”

Ravio’s hands shook slightly as he checked the windows and his things, doing a last sweep of the shop for the night to make sure everything was in place. It gave him a moment to collect his racing thoughts as he watched Link out of the corner of his eye. The hero stood by the door, fiddling with the rings on his fingers and a careful mask of indifference on his face. Ravio knew he did nothing to instigate this, there had been no invitation or promise made for a date in the last three weeks, and Link had never initiated something like this before. It made his heart race and his hands shake with nervousness. What if this wasn’t a date, what if Link had finally figured out what he’d been doing and was planning to confront him about it? Or maybe this was just a friend thing and Link missed hanging out, it was likely he supposed, they were friends now. Ravio took a moment to straighten his scarf and robe, fixing his hair in a mirror in the back and taking some slow breaths. Whatever it was, he’d be fine. It was fine. Nothing to worry about.

Ravio turned off the lights and joined Link, who opened the door for him as they left. He felt blue eyes on his back as he locked up, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“So, where are you taking me?” Ravio squeaked when he turned back, and Link bit his lip when their eyes met.

“Just dinner, nothing special…” Link mumbled, and then he was offering his hand, an expectant look on his face.

Ravio quickly took it, face flushing further as Link led them down the path away from the shop. They walked in silence, Link taking them into the woods and away from town. Ravio was about to ask where they were going when the trees parted to reveal a grassy ledge overlooking the town, the sun setting over hills in the distance. It was beautiful, and on the ground was a blanket and basket, waiting for them. Ravio looked to Link curiously to find the other blushing slightly, and everything began to click into place. They sat down across from each other, staring out at the sunset and stealing glances at each other in calm silence. Finally, Link sighed, and Ravio turned towards his friend with a soft smile.

“Why did you stop asking me out?” Link asked, glancing away when Ravio met his eyes.

“I didn’t think you liked me that way. It felt wrong.” Ravio sighed, leaning back on his arms.

Link was quiet, picking at the grass with shoulders hunched. He was frowning softly, and Ravio wanted to reach over and hug him.

“I’m really dense, okay?” Link finally huffed. “I didn’t realize how much I enjoyed spending time with you until you stopped asking to go out. And I was really frustrated with myself for not realizing sooner how you felt. I haven’t gone out with someone in a long time, not in that way, and I just assumed that no one would ever like me like that again…”

Ravio felt all his anxiety melt away as Link turned to him with sparkling blue eyes and an apologetic look on his face. His heart hammered in his chest and Ravio reached over, placing a hand over Link’s with a small smile.

“So, does that mean you like me?” Ravio quipped, and Link blushed hard, turning away sharply with a huff.

“NO-- I mean, yes, I--” Link let out a long sigh, eyes squeezed closed and lips in a thin line. “ _Yes_ , I like you, Ravi. Jeez, I’m such a--”

Ravio surged forward, lips connecting with Link’s and cutting him off with a hum of surprise. The hero was frozen for a few moments, and Ravio’s courage quickly fled as the other didn’t move. Ravio felt shame well up in him and he pulled back, but Link wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, eyes squeezed tight and arms strong around him. Ravio melted into the kiss, running his hands through Link’s soft hair and feeling the planes of his muscled back beneath his tunic. It was pure bliss, and when they finally parted to catch their breath Ravio couldn’t stop his mask from breaking completely, face flushed with a huge grin splitting it. Link had a genuine smile on his lips too, ears as pink as the streak in his hair and hands still resting firmly on Ravio’s hips. He let out a small laugh, and Ravio wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, joining in with laughter of his own.

They fell back on the blanket, laughing as the sun set behind them, and Ravio felt like the luckiest merchant in the world.


End file.
